


RiddleJokes

by Lucifer666



Series: RiddleJokes family [1]
Category: Batman Arkham games, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Joker, Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha Lex Luther, Alpha Victor Zsasz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batman bashing, Beta Dick Grayson, Beta Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Crossdressing Edward Nygma, Edward Nygma POV, M/M, Minor Clark Kent/Lex Luther, Minor Jason/Dick/Original character, Minor Jerome Valeska/Victor Zsasz - Freeform, Minor Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn, Minor Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent/original character, Mpreg, Omega Clark Kent, Omega Edward Nygma, Omega Jerome Valeska, Omega original characters, Parent Edward Nygma, Parent Joker, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past abused Edward Nygma, Slight daddy/little kink, split personality disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer666/pseuds/Lucifer666
Summary: I don't own any of the characters just love them as a couple. This is mostly Gotham mixed with the Arkham video games. No character death its a slow build but will eventually have smut. This is my first fanfiction I'm posting so don't be to harsh on the comments.***** will be used for sex scenes if you don't want to read the smut just skip over the *****.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Edward Nygma, but you probably know me better as the Riddler. This is a recollection about how I ended up mating with the Joker. Well, back before I became the Riddler I worked for the Gotham city police department. I was their forensic scientist along with their computer expert. All I wanted to do was expose all the dirty people in Gotham to help Batman out; not the big time villains just the dirty cops and things like that. I knew all the dirt because I listen to other people talk. They seem to forget I’m in the room and spill all their secrets to one another, all I did was write it down for use later. I knew I couldn’t just give my information to Jim or the others, because it would be my word versus theirs. I was stuck. So I made a plan to give it to Batman, but he wouldn’t listen. He sent me to Arkham after he found me and I vowed revenge, but this time I wasn’t going to play around: I planned to destroy him.  
Arkham is where I met him, with his bright green hair and acid green eyes. The man with the haunted laugh. The Joker.  
I looked up, annoyed, when Harvey sat down in front of me. I knew he was going to bother me about being an omega.  
“Hey, Eddie, open you legs up yet for anyone?” Two-Face asked.  
“No I haven’t. Even if I did I’d rather date Luther then touch you.” I said, growling.  
“Oh, feisty! I love a good fight.” Two-Face said.  
“Take a hint, Dent, I believe the cutie asked you to kindly fuck off.” Joker said.  
“Fine, he isn’t worth a fight with you.” Two-Face said, then left my table.  
“Thank you.” I said.  
“Hey you’re the guy that had the Bat running around like an idiot right?” Joker asked.  
“Yeah, but I was trying to help him then. Now I wanna destroy him.” I replied.  
“I say we do it together: you keep him distracted as I take apart his world.” Joker said.  
“I say deal, but we should test if we work well together.” I said.  
“Oh I like you.” Joker said.  
I smiled as we devised a plan to get back at Two-Face for being a knot head of an alpha. The plan worked beautifully: I distracted him with my riddles as Joker tied up his shoelaces so he’d fall when he tried to leave. When he did eventually walk away in frustration, he fell down onto his face hard. Joker and I went to my cell to have a good laugh.  
“You know Eddie, I think you and I are going to be a great team.” Joker said.  
“I thought you and Harley were working together?” I asked.  
“Yeah, we work together, but we aren’t dating like everyone thinks. She’s happily mated to Poison Ivy.” Joker explained.  
“Oh, well then that changes things. I figured you two were mated. Are you really going to be able to work with an omega like me?” I asked.  
“Well you’re smart, funny, you like my jokes, and you are adorable. The cutest omega I ever met.” Joker said.  
“Flattery will get you a free meal at my house. Once we get out, that is.” I said.  
“I’ll keep you to that.” Joker replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters just love them as a couple. This is mostly Gotham mixed with the Arkham video games. No character death its a slow build but will eventually have smut. This is my first fanfiction I'm posting so don't be to harsh on the comments.  
> ***** will be used for sex scenes if you don't want to read the smut just skip over the *****.

I smiled as we talked more, getting to know each other. He told me about being pushed into the acid by the bat. I told him about how school went for me and how I became the Riddler. I never thought it would be so much fun to have friends, I mean, other than Oswald I really had no one.  
“Aw Eddie, that stinks! I don’t remember my life before the fall, except that my first name starts with a J.” Joker said.  
“Mind if I call you Jack instead?” I asked.  
“Call me whatever you want, baby.” Joker said.  
“Thank you, Jack.” I said, smiling.  
It’s been a month since I was put in Arkham, and since then Joker and I have become the best of friends. If I can be honest I’ve fallen head over heals in love with Joker. I want to make sure it’s real, but it’s hard to try to date in prison. Most of the reason I want to make sure it’s real is because he protects me here and I don’t want to ruin our friendship over this.  
I look up at the vent in my room and when it becomes night I sneak into it and I get out. I feel bad for leaving Joker behind, so I go back and sneak him the keys to his cell. I then leave again and decide to wait for him. I think back on the time in prison with him and smile as I wait for him to break out.  
“Eddie, come on we need to run fast!” Joker says, pulling me with him to his safe house.  
“Puddin’ you’re back!” Harley screams.  
“Yes, thanks to Eddie here. It’s ok Harley, he knows. You don’t need to pretend.” Joker says.  
“Goody! So, Eddie? He’s a cutie!” Harley says.  
“He sure is, Harley.” Ivy says.  
“Oh, hello both of you. It’s an honor to meet you.” I say, bowing politely.  
“If you don’t keep him, Joker, I’ll gladly take him off your hands.” Ivy says.  
“Back off I plan on courting him properly.” Joker says.  
“I’d like that.” I say, blushing.  
“Good. Though I seem to recall you promising me a free meal.” Joker says.  
“You’re right, I did. At my place.” I say.  
“Then let’s go! I wish to spend happier times with you.” Joker says.  
“Alright, this way.” I say, then I walk him to my apartment in the clock tower.  
We get up there and he looks around as I’m making him dinner.  
“Your place is really nice. Great view.” Joker says.  
“Yeah, just be careful because my computer is on the glass there, ok?” I ask.  
“Sure thing, kiddo. It’s really a computer?” Joker asks, looking around for it.  
“Yup. Computer, can you please look up a good recipe for lobster?” I ask.  
“Yes sir.” The computer says, projecting out of the clock in the middle and moving everything around but the kitchen.  
“Wow, Eddie, I’m very impressed. You made all this?” Joker asks.  
“Yes I did. It didn’t take too long: I’m really, really smart. On a whole different level than everyone.” I say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters just love them as a couple. This is mostly Gotham mixed with the Arkham video games. No character death its a slow build but will eventually have smut. This is my first fanfiction I'm posting so don't be to harsh on the comments.  
> ***** will be used for sex scenes if you don't want to read the smut just skip over the *****.

“You’re amazing, Eddie! Did you go to a big time college?” Joker asks.  
“Yeah, I was only 16 when I graduated college. I presented as an omega right after getting my diploma.” I say.  
“Wow! Why not live in Metropolis instead of Gotham?” Joker asks.  
“I thought about it for awhile, but decided on Gotham instead. It felt right and, not to mention, I was already accepted into the GCPD.” I say.  
“Well I guess that makes sense. Where did you work in the GCPD?” Joker asks.  
“Forensics and computers.” I say.  
“Nice, I’m good at biology and chemistry.” Joker says.  
“I figured; you did make Joker venom all by yourself.” I say.  
“Well thanks, good to know someone knows how great I am.” Joker says.  
I smile then start making dinner for both of us, being spontaneous about the whole recipe. As the lobster is cooking I start preparing the apple pie.  
“Smells great, Eddie.” Joker says.  
“Why, thanks! Why don’t you set the table for us and I’ll tell you when to help me get the food.” I say.  
“Sure thing!” Joker says then goes to set the table.  
I smile humming happily. I put the pie in and put dinner in a container then takes it to the table. I smile more seeing that Joker poured the wine and lit the candles.  
“Really trying your best to court me, huh?” I ask.  
“Of course I am. You are amazing.” Joker says.  
“Yeah, yeah, now sit down and eat.” I say, blushing.  
We eat quietly for awhile just enjoying each others company. I get up to pull the pie from the oven so it can cool and to make tea to go with our dessert.  
“Wow, it smells great, my love.” Joker says.  
“Thank you, Jack.” I say.  
“You are most welcome. Next time I’m gonna take you to a nice restaurant.” Joker says.  
“I’d like that.” I say blushing.  
We happily eat dessert staring at each other lovingly. I’m sad when it’s over because I didn’t want him to leave but he insisted.  
“It’s alright, love, you’ll see me tomorrow. Wear your best clothes.” Joker says.  
“Ok Jack, I will see you soon.” I say.  
He kisses my cheek then leaves. I’m standing there holding my cheek stunned. I then dance around my place happily, cleaning up as I go. I then freeze, realizing I don’t really have a friend to tell about me getting a boyfriend. I mean, I guess I could go to the graveyard to tell my mom but that's about it. I start getting really sad wishing I had more friends to talk to. I used to think that Jim Gordon was my friend, but he didn’t believe me when I said I didn’t kill anyone; it’s not my thing. Honestly, I was trying to help. I’m still not sure who killed Miss Kringle, but I’m hoping one day I can at least clear murder off my record.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters just love them as a couple. This is mostly Gotham mixed with the Arkham video games. No character death its a slow build but will eventually have smut. This is my first fanfiction I'm posting so don't be to harsh on the comments.  
> ***** will be used for sex scenes if you don't want to read the smut just skip over the *****.

I guess I should go visit mom, it’s been awhile since I have. I get ready to leave then start the drive over, listening to my favorite music. I find a place to park then walk over to her grave.  
“Hey, mom. I’m sorry it’s been so long since I’ve visited and I apologize. Next time I promise to bring flowers with your favorite drink. I was in trouble for a while but I’m out now safe. I have a boyfriend, I’ll see if he wants to come next time. I hope you’d like him. He’s a bit rough around the edges but he makes me so very happy. It was nice having seeing you again and it won’t be as long for my next visit. I love you and I miss you everyday.” I say, then I drive back home to get ready for bed.  
I wake up to a knock on my door and go over to see who was knocking. I’m surprised to see it’s my old work colleague, Harvey Bullock.  
“What do you want, Bullock, I’m honestly not in the mood for this.” I say.  
“Well, after you were sent to jail, Jim did some hard research and we found Miss Kringle’s real killer. So we were hoping you’d think about coming to work with us again.” Bullock says.  
“I fucking told you all I didn’t kill her; I don’t like violence unless it’s absolutely needed. You could have believed me instead of throwing me in there for so long. My sentence for the information was over a while ago, then I learned I couldn’t leave until the murder was cleared up. I had an alibi for the night she was killed, a solid alibi that I bet you didn’t look into because Oswald was my alibi.” I say angrily.  
“You have every right to be angry kid. You’re right, we should have believed you. We are all so sorry and if you never forgive us it’s understandable.” Bullock says.  
“I want to hear this from Jim, no offence.” I say.  
“I’ll let him know. Please, just think about coming back.” Bullock says.  
“I’ll think about it after I talk to Jim. Now leave.” I say.  
Bullock leaves and I decide to get a shower before Joker gets here to pick me up. How can they think I’ll ever come back after what happened? What a joke. I mean, I just wish they listened to me, or at least Jim believed me. But he didn’t believe me until after arresting me, for what I thought was just using my job to hack people’s lives. Then I found out later that I ‘killed’ Miss Kringle. Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty. I decide to wear my favorite black skirt with neon green question marks all over it plus a matching shirt with socks and undies on. I go down stairs happily when I hear the doorbell.  
“Hey Jack!” I say happily.  
“Hey you look beautiful.” Joker says.  
“Thanks it makes me really happy that you like it.” I say.  
“Of course sweetheart wear whatever you feel comfortable in.” Joker says.  
“Thank you you’re amazing.” I say.  
“Not as amazing as your big beautiful brain.” Joker says.  
“Thanks!” I say, blushing happily.  
I get in his car and he blindfolds me so I won't peek. I get excited as we drive wondering where we are going. I’ve never been surprised before and this is making me so super happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters just love them as a couple. This is mostly Gotham mixed with the Arkham video games. No character death its a slow build but will eventually have smut. This is my first fanfiction I'm posting so don't be to harsh on the comments.  
> ***** will be used for sex scenes if you don't want to read the smut just skip over the *****.

“Ok cutie we are here you can take off the blindfold now.” Joker says.  
I happily take it off and look up surprised to see it’s one of my favorites.  
“This is amazing how did you know I liked the food here?” I ask.  
“I asked Oswald had to give him some weapons and men but you’re worth it.” Joker says.  
“Wow that’s the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me. I’d like you to meet my mom after we are done eating.” I say.  
“Sure bring it!” Joker says.  
We go in to our table which has my favorite flowers at and a lit candle. Joker pulls out my seat and I sit down smiling happily at him.  
“You’re amazing Jack.” I say.  
“You are more than worth it beautiful.” Joker says.  
We order our food and talk about random stuff just happy to be with each other. When we are done I take him to the cemetery to my mom's grave.  
“Hey mom this is Jack he wants to be my alpha.” I say.  
“Hello madam I think your son is amazing. I will take good care of him and will be with him for as long as he will have me.” Joker says.  
“See mom I’ll be just fine. Don’t worry I’ll still visit as much as possible. Some time in the future we will come back with our kids. Thank you mom for everything I love you.” I say.  
“Come on love let us get back home it’s starting to get really cold.” Joker says.  
I nod and we walk back to my house it in the clock tower in silence. I start shivering and he gives me his jacket to use. I smile happily so glad that I meet Jack I kind of gave up on love when Jim decided to be an ass. I’m so glad I let Jack into my life. Everything seems more colorful and less boring.  
“We are back and it looks like you have a visitor.” Joker says.  
I look up to see Jim Gordon waiting at my door.  
“What do you want Jim?” I ask.  
“I’ve come to apologise for not believing you. For being a horrible friend. I’d really like it if you’d consider working with us again.” Jim says.  
“I’ll think about it. If you don’t mind I’d like to get home after a very nice date.” I say.  
“Sure just call with your answer please.” Jim beggs.  
“I will call thank you Jim.” I say.  
“Hey yes or no call anytime Eddie I owe you that much.” Jim says then leaves.  
I smile happily and bring Jack in to have dessert and coffee.  
“So you going to go back my sweet?” Joker says.  
“I’m not sure yet. I do miss it though. Working there made me feel so needed because they always asked for my help but I’m here to help you I’m not sure what to do.” I say.  
“Then you should love you can still help me and have fun working with the GCPD.” Joker says.  
“I’m still thinking I’ll decide in the morning.” I say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters just love them as a couple. This is mostly Gotham mixed with the Arkham video games. No character death its a slow build but will eventually have smut. This is my first fanfiction I'm posting so don't be to harsh on the comments.  
> ***** will be used for sex scenes if you don't want to read the smut just skip over the *****.

“I’ll go and let you think about it. Before I go though why didn’t you introduce me to your dad while we were at their graves I saw him there.” Joker says.  
“That man didn’t deserve to meet you he was abusive he hated me because I was a lot smarter than him. He’s the reason I don’t trust alpha’s.” I say.  
“Oh Eddie I’m sorry. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow.” Joker says.  
“Thank you my love. Don’t worry I trust you.” I say.  
He smiles and kisses me sweetly and I kiss him back happily.  
“I will be seeing you tomorrow my love.” Joker says.  
“Yes you will.” I say, happily.  
I smile and lock up after he leaves and dances around my room happily. Then I sit down on my bed and try to think if I wanted to go back to the GCPD I had no one to ask for advice Jack told me yes and I’m sure Oswald would say no. I loved working there and if I do go back I’d rub it in Batman’s face. I guess I’ve made my decision. With a smile on my face I fall asleep. The first thing I do in the morning is text Jack telling him that I planned on going back and shoving my innocence in Batman’s face he sent back a laugh. Then I call Jim to tell him my decision.  
“Hey Jim.” I say.  
“Hey Eddie how you feeling?” Jim asks.  
“I’m great actually thank you so much for asking.” I say.  
“I’m glad to hear it.” Jim says.  
“Oh I talked it over with my boyfriend and thanks to his help I decided to come back to the GCPD.” I say.  
“I’m so glad Eddie we can sure use the help. We can’t always depend on Batman.” Jim says.  
“I’m sure he will be just thrilled to see you hired me back. Though I doubt he remembers he caught me back then I look a lot different then when he first saw me.” I say.  
“Let me worry about him ok no matter what he says your back for good. You don’t need a squeaky clean record to be what you used to do.” Jim says.  
“Oh I’m not worried. If he tries to touch me though I won’t be responsible if he winds up dead. My boyfriend is very possessive of me.” I say.  
“Hey that’s not a bad thing. You being an omega can be dangerous being around alpha’s that don’t respect boundaries.” Jim says.  
“That being said would it be ok if he comes into work with me?” I ask.  
“Only if you’re mated I don’t make the rules sorry if it was up to me I’d say yes.” Jim says.  
“Thanks Jim I’ll tell him if he asks. When do I start?” I ask.  
“I’ll call you when we get a case. It will be great to have you back Eddie.” Jim says.  
“Thanks Jim.” I say, then hang up.  
I make myself breakfast then get a nice long bath texting Jack about what Jim and I talked about we decided to go out to celebrate. I then realize that I really haven’t been keeping up with taking my heat suppressants since I got out of jail.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters just love them as a couple. This is mostly Gotham mixed with the Arkham video games. No character death its a slow build but will eventually have smut. This is my first fanfiction I'm posting so don't be to harsh on the comments.  
> ***** will be used for sex scenes if you don't want to read the smut just skip over the *****.

Well I don’t need to take them every day just close to when my heat normally comes. I just finished getting dressed in my favorite black dress with green question marks on them. I hum happily then answer the door, after checking that it’s Jack, when it rings.  
“Hi Jack!” I say happily.  
“Hello beautiful.” Joker says.  
“What would you like to do before going out?” I ask.  
“I’d really like to kiss you.” Joker says.  
“You are welcome too.” I say blushing.  
He smiles and kisses me gently I gasp then kiss him back. When he goes to pull away I pull him back wanting to kiss him more. I put my lips back on his and he licks mine asking for access to my mouth which I give wholeheartedly. Our tongues battle for dominance his wins being the more experienced one. When we pull away we are both panting and quiet hard.  
“Well that was amazing I need to take a very very cold shower.” Joker says.  
“You don’t have too.” I say.  
“I know baby and how much I’d love to bend you over and have my way with you I’d like to mate with you in your next heat.” Joker says.  
I blush and nod readjusting myself.  
“You’re really testing my patience.” Joker says.  
“I don’t mean to my heat will be starting soon and I’m excited.” I say.  
“How soon?” Joker asks.  
“I’m not sure.” I say.  
“That’s fine my love. Let’s go shopping.” Joker says.  
“Yeah let’s go it sounds fun.” I say.  
We get into his car and he drives us to the closest mall.  
“I’m so excited!” I say.  
“I can tell baby.” Joker says.  
“Oz might meet us here but he is quite busy with his new club.” I say.  
“That’s fine baby but Oswald doesn’t like me.” Joker says.  
“I told him to behave.” I say.  
“Alright love I will also try to be nice but he’s not allowed to flirt with you. If he tries I’m allowed to kiss you.” Joker says.  
“You can kiss me whenever you don’t need permission you’re my boyfriend.” I say.  
“I am so glad you say that. You are mine.” Joker says.  
I nod and Joker parks the car. We walk in holding hands looking around for Oswald.  
“Eddie!” Oswald shouts.  
“Hey over here Oz!” I yell back.  
He runs over to us and sees me holding Joker’s hand.  
“I see you finally found your alpha I’m happy for you Eddie.” Oswald says.  
“Thank you Oz I am so very happy myself. He’s been courting me like a true gentleman.” I say.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters just love them as a couple. This is mostly Gotham mixed with the Arkham video games. No character death its a slow build but will eventually have smut. This is my first fanfiction I'm posting so don't be to harsh on the comments.  
> ***** will be used for sex scenes if you don't want to read the smut just skip over the *****.

“Good.” Oswald says.  
“Thank you for the help with his favorite restaurant.” Joker says.  
“Well you were willing to give me weapons and men to get the information that told me you really care for him and not just because he’s an omega. As long as you keep him happy I’m happy.” Oswald says.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
I smile happily and look around buying some new clothes to surprise Joker with after we mate. We go get some food then Oswald leaves so we decide to go see a movie which we watch happily cuddling one another. We decide to walk around for awhile and Joker slips into a store so I wait outside then I feel myself start to leak and my body heats up. Some beta sneaks up on me and rapes me then Joker came out growling throwing the beta off me then runs me to my house.  
“Hurts.” I say.  
“I’m sorry baby.” Joker says.  
He starts stretching me then growls realizing the beta came in me.  
“I’m sorry I wanted you.” I say tearing up.  
“Shhh it’s ok baby no matter what you are mine.” Joker says.  
Joker then slowly stretches me open I whine because it stings.  
“I’m sorry baby.” Joker says.  
“Don’t that beta wasn’t made for me you are Jack. Please I need you.” I say.  
“Alright baby I’ll go nice and slow.” Joker says and he slides inside me slowly.  
“Oh daddy you’re so big.” I say.  
“You are so very tight baby.” Joker says.  
“Daddy please!” I beg.  
“Baby I know you’re in heat and you want it hard and fast but I refuse to hurt you especially after what just happened to you today.” Joker says.  
“Slow and gentle later you don’t even need to pull out I just wanna make sure that if I get pregnant that they will be yours and not his.” I say.  
“Oh baby mine, his, or all of ours I’ll love all our kids.” Joker says.  
“Oh daddy please bite me!” I beg.  
“Don’t worry baby I will.” Joker says then he bites me slowly.  
“Yes alpha!” I scream.  
“So good baby you feel so good.” Joker says then kisses me.  
We kiss until he knots me and we will both cum. Then we proceed to make love all night until we manage to pass out.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
I wake up happy cuddling into my alpha’s neck smelling his scent happily.  
“Morning baby.” Joker says.  
“Morning alpha.” I say.  
“You hungry?” Joker asks.  
“Very hungry.” I say.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters just love them as a couple. This is mostly Gotham mixed with the Arkham video games. No character death its a slow build but will eventually have smut. This is my first fanfiction I'm posting so don't be to harsh on the comments.  
> ***** will be used for sex scenes if you don't want to read the smut just skip over the *****.

We go down stairs so I can make our breakfast humming happily. I hear my my phone go off and I get dressed into my old lab coat, eat, and kiss Jack on the cheek goodbye.  
“Hey Jim you called?” I ask.  
“Yeah we need your help to do the dna on this victim.” Jim says.  
“Sure thing Jim.” I say.  
“Hey you ok you look a bit rough?” Jim says.  
“While I was out last night with Jack I want into heat a beta raped me I didn’t see his face but dna wont help since Jack took me home and mated me.” I say.  
“Oh Eddie I’m sorry I wouldn’t have called you in if I knew.” Jim says.  
“No it’s ok I wanted to come in.” I say.  
“Alright if you’re sure Eddie.” Jim says.  
I take the dna and go down to my old lab and am surprised to see the welcome back banners in my office and my favorite cupcakes. I take pictures and send them to Jack making sure I get my smiling face in them.  
“I see you came back I’m glad Edward.” Harvey Bullock says.  
“I did. Did you help decorate?” I ask.  
“Kind of Jim did most of it though he’s really upset about being a bad friend to you.” Harvey Bullock says.  
“I’ll have to thank him!” I say.  
“Where’s the blood why is it taking so long.” Batman growls.  
“Well hold your horses our Forensic scientist just got in give him a bit.” Jim says.  
“I’d have already gotten it done by now!” Batman shouts.  
“Well learn to be patient or I can put you under arrest for bullying the commissioner to be!” Jim shouts.  
“Really Jim?” I ask.  
“Yeah Eddie. You done?” Jim asks.  
“Lucky for this brute I am and….” I sniff the air and shake in fear.  
“Omega!” Batman growls.  
“Eddie what’s wrong?” Jim asks.  
“He’s the beta that attacked me…” I whisper to Jim.  
“You got what you wanted get out of my precinct!” Jim says, pushing Batman out the door.  
“I feel like I’m gonna be sick…” I say.  
“Want me to call anyone kiddo?” Jim asks.  
I nod and give him my phone so he can call Jack.  
“He said he will be here shortly why not go lay on the couch in my office.” Jim says.  
“I can’t move I’m to scared…” I say shaking more.  
“Can I pick you up and move you?” Jim asks.  
“Please be careful I’m still sore.” I say.  
He nods and picks me up like I weigh nothing and puts me onto his couch in his office.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters just love them as a couple. This is mostly Gotham mixed with the Arkham video games. No character death its a slow build but will eventually have smut. This is my first fanfiction I'm posting so don't be to harsh on the comments.  
> ***** will be used for sex scenes if you don't want to read the smut just skip over the *****.

“You are a lot lighter than I thought you’d be. I remember how much muffins you used to eat.” Jim says.  
“I don’t eat as much as I could my father didn’t like me because I am smart and he wasn’t so he’d beat me and starve me.” I say.  
“Oh Eddie I didn’t know.” Jim says.  
“The only ones who know what he did are Oz, Jack, you, Ivy, and Harley. Harley only knows because she was my psychiatrist for a bit in arkham.” I say.  
“I’ll go get him so he knows where you are.” Jim says.  
I nod and holds my knees to my chest rocking back and forth.  
‘You know he’s not gonna wanna be with you when he finds out just who rapped you.’ My dark side.  
“Our alpha promised to love me no matter what you just don’t wanna trust him.” I say.  
‘You’re right I do not wish to trust anyone but ourselves so we do not get hurt again.’ My dark side.  
“He isn’t Joseph he would never hurt us.” I say.  
‘I just don’t wanna risk it. You know damn well emotions are not easy for me.’ My dark side.  
“Just try for our sake please?” I ask.  
‘I will try only if you tell him everything that bastard did and about my existence.’ My dark side.  
“I will I promise.” I say.  
“If other people heard you talk to yourself like that they’d send you straight back to Arkham.” Joker says.  
“Oh sorry alpha.” I say, blushing.  
“It’s ok baby so the beta that rapped you was Batman huh?” Joker asks.  
I nod and look down to scared of rejection.  
“Baby I meant what I said I’ll always be with you.” Joker says.  
“I’m sorry daddy I trust you I do it’s pretty hard ok.” I say.  
“Who were you talking to baby?” Joker asks.  
“To answer your question I’ll need to tell you about my childhood.” I say.  
Joker comes over to me and holds me close.  
“Go ahead baby.” Joker says.  
“It started right before I started school I was four I started helping my mom with he taxes. She was happy that I could help she didn’t trust tax people and father didn’t know how to turn on a calculator. I then started solving puzzles in the news paper and everything. Then when I got into school my teacher had this contest the winner would get a book of riddles so I studied and studied until the contest and I won the book I was so happy I told both my parents mom already knew but my father said I cheated that I was faking being smart. He started beating me and starving me. Mom was to scared to help I don’t blame her. One day something inside me snapped and there was this voice telling me to kill my father. My father drank himself into an early grave though but it was to late. It’s like I’m two different people one is over excited, dorky, and shy but to friendly. The other me is confident, sinister, and deadly but bad with emotions. We are both insanely smart and love riddles.” I say.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters just love them as a couple. This is mostly Gotham mixed with the Arkham video games. No character death its a slow build but will eventually have smut. This is my first fanfiction I'm posting so don't be to harsh on the comments.  
> ***** will be used for sex scenes if you don't want to read the smut just skip over the *****.

“So you have another personality?” Joker asks.  
“Yes.” I say.  
“Can I meet him?” Joker asks.  
“He’s not to sure how he feels about you yet.” I say.  
“Please baby let me meet him ok?” Joker asks.  
“He says if your gonna meet him he doesn’t want you calling him Eddie he wants you to call him Riddler.” I say.  
“Alright I’ll do as he wishes.” Joker says.  
I nod and close my eyes letting my monster out.  
“Hello Alpha.” I say standing straighter and more confident.  
“Hello Riddler.” Joker says.  
I walk around him looking him up and down.  
“I can see why he likes you. You’ll need to prove yourself to me though.” I say.  
“I’m ready to prove it to you. I love all of you.” Joker says.  
“You love me?” I say.  
“With all that I am and all that I ever will be.” Joker says.  
“That is promising us a lot.” I say.  
“Yes it is and I wouldn’t have claimed you if I didn’t mean it.” Joker says.  
“You are very sweet.” I say.  
“So you approve?” Joker asks.  
“Yes I do. Do not make me regret it.” I say.  
“I will never make you regret it.” Joker says.  
I smile at him as I come back.  
“Thank you daddy.” I say.  
“You are more than welcome angel.” Joker says.  
“Hey you two. You feeling better Eddie?” Jim asks.  
“I’m getting there. Without evidence tough you can’t arrest him it’s my word verse his and I was in heat no one will put him in jail.” I say.  
“I know doesn’t mean I gotta like it.” Jim says.  
“Thank you Jim. Well now that Jack and I are mated he can come to work with me right?” I ask.  
“Yes especially after what I just learned. Do not worry I won't let Batman get close to you ever again.” Jim says.  
“Thank you Jim.”I say.  
“Yes thank you detective.” Joker says.  
“You’re both welcome. Are you ok to keep working?” Jim asks.  
“As long as Jack can stay with me he’s very good at chemistry.” I say.  
“Eddie he can stay don’t worry.” Jim says.  
“Thank you Jim. Just let me calm down and I’ll be right out.” I say.  
“Take your time Eddie no rush I promise.” Jim says.  
“Oh and Jim thanks for the welcome back gifts it was very nice.” I say.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters just love them as a couple. This is mostly Gotham mixed with the Arkham video games. No character death its a slow build but will eventually have smut. This is my first fanfiction I'm posting so don't be to harsh on the comments.  
> ***** will be used for sex scenes if you don't want to read the smut just skip over the *****.

“I still feel like I could do more. I feel so bad about not believing you. So it was the least I could do.” Jim says.  
“It’s in the past Jim. Let focus on moving forward.” I say.  
He smiles and goes out to talk to Harvey.  
“You are the sweetest person in the world.” Joker says.  
“I was being framed for the murder. It's hard to prove someone innocent when all evidence points to them.” I say.  
“I know baby you have a lot of amazing friends here.” Joker says.  
“I do now.” I say  
“You had a crush on Jim didn’t you?” Joker asks.  
“Yeah I did but then I met you and you complete my soul.” I say.  
“Aw baby I’m not mad. Maybe a bit jealous but never mad.” Joker says.  
“No need to be jealous alpha I am yours.” I say.  
“I know baby just can’t help it.” Joker says.  
“Silly alpha.” I say and kiss him happily.  
“Thank you baby let’s get you back to work ok?” Joker asks.  
“Sure I’ll show you my desk and we can share my cupcakes and muffins!” I say.  
“I’m looking forward to it baby.” Joker says.  
I smile and pull him to my desk and he smiles at the banners and gifts.  
“Tada!” I say.  
“Very nice baby doll. I’d like one of those muffins please.” Joker says.  
“Sure!” I say and gives him one.  
“Thank you cutie.” Joker says then he eats the muffin.  
I smile and get back to work eating one every once and awhile.  
“Hey Ed how’s the work going?” Jim asks.  
“It’s good!” I say.  
“Good I’m glad. It’s really good having you back this place wasn’t the same without you.” Jim says.  
“Thank you Jim. I’m happy to be back.” I say.  
It’s been a couple of years since I mated with the Joker and started working at the GCPD again. I did get pregnant and had two omega boys the oldest we named Darkness the youngest we named JJ. JJ looked like Joker with my softer features and Batman’s eye’s. Darkness looks like Bruce Wayne with my smarts and Joker’s deadly nature. Darkness is a natural at everything he does. No matter what he decides to do he gets it done in much less time then it would take everyone else. As an example he went into school and graduated collage by 6. JJ is a bit softer he has a big heart and loves to give people chances. When I had the kids Joker retired from doing any crime and helped me raise our boys and they are both getting close to 16 which is the age where most omega’s go threw there first heats.  
“I’m gonna go out for a bit to a club mom.” Darkness says.  
“Ok princess just be careful ok baby and no killing anyone alright?” I say.  
“Yeah just because you got diplomatic immunity for being best friends with the Russian ambassador doesn't make it ok to kill.” Joker says.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters just love them as a couple. This is mostly Gotham mixed with the Arkham video games. No character death its a slow build but will eventually have smut. This is my first fanfiction I'm posting so don't be to harsh on the comments.  
> ***** will be used for sex scenes if you don't want to read the smut just skip over the *****.

“I’ll be good I promise. If anyone touches me and doesn’t listen when I say no I won’t be responsible for my actions.” Darkness says.  
“Fair enough princess go have some fun.” Joker says.  
“I will.” Darkness says and leaves.  
“I hope he’ll be ok.” I say.  
“I’m more worried that he’s gonna kill the first alpha that touches him wrong.” Joker says.  
“He’ll be ok. I know it’s hard Jack but we gotta have faith in him.” I say.  
“Sister gone?” JJ asks.  
“Yup kiddo it’s just us tonight.” I say.  
“Yay movie night?” JJ asks.  
“Sure why don’t you pick sweetie.” Joker says.  
“Yes! I’ll pick a good one!” JJ says and goes to look for one.  
“I think you just made him really happy.” I say.  
“I’m glad.” Joker says.  
JJ puts on his movie we sit there and watch it until Darkness comes home carrying an injured alpha.  
“He got hurt defending me.” Darkness says.  
“I’ll get the medical kit.” JJ says and runs to get it.  
“Please hold on.” Darkness says then he nuzzles the alphas neck.  
“I got it.” JJ says giving me the medical kit.  
“Thanks baby.” I say then work on patching the kid up.  
“Is he gonna be ok mom?” Darkness asks.  
“He will be princess he just needs to rest.” I say.  
Darkness nods and doesn’t leave the alphas side.  
“I’m gonna call in for Chinese you hungry princess?” Joker asks.  
“I’m not.” Darkness says.  
“Sweetie I know you didn’t eat before you left you gotta be hungry you can eat in here and stay with the alpha.” I say.  
“Ok.” Darkness says.  
“I’ll get your usual.” Joker says.  
“Thank you father.” Darkness says.  
“Sure thing princess.” Joker says and goes to make the call.  
“Looks like sister has a hero!” JJ says pointing at the kids clothes.  
“A Robin saved you?” I ask.  
“I was walking home from the bar an alpha followed me out and was about to get his ass beat by me then he swooped down and defended me. It felt so right.” Darkness says.  
“How did he get so hurt?” I ask.  
“That was me I thought because he was also an alpha that he started the fight to win me. I was wrong but I attacked and couldn’t stop so I brought him here.” Darkness says.  
“You bet up a Robin!” JJ yells.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters just love them as a couple. This is mostly Gotham mixed with the Arkham video games. No character death its a slow build but will eventually have smut. This is my first fanfiction I'm posting so don't be to harsh on the comments.  
> ***** will be used for sex scenes if you don't want to read the smut just skip over the *****.

“I didn’t mean to.” Darkness says.  
“Baby it’s ok he’ll understand.” I say.  
“I just feel really bad…” Darkness says.  
“Oh looks like he’s waking up.” JJ says.  
“Where am I?” Robin asks.  
“Your at my house because I felt bad for hurting you.” Darkness says.  
“You thought I was fighting to claim you myself didn’t you?” Robin asks.  
“I’m sorry I did. I’ve always protected myself I’m not used to being helpless… I apologize.” Darkness says.  
“It’s ok I don’t mind.” Robin says.  
“Oh good I’m glad you are awake. Let me make sure your ok kiddo.” I say.  
“Riddler!” Robin yells.  
“Yeah that’s my name don’t wear it out my daughter brought you here so chill.” I say.  
“Your Riddler’s daughter?” Robin asks.  
“Yes and the Joker is my father.” Darkness says.  
“You also look like batman.” Robin says.  
“Well he jumped my mom while he was in heat so he’s technically my papa.” Darkness says.  
“What he rapped you!” Robin yells.  
“Yeah he did but I don’t need or want his money Jason.” I say.  
“You know who we are?” Jason asks.  
“Yeah don’t worry Joker doesn’t know he wants to find out himself.” I say.  
“I wanna help please can I?” Jason asks.  
“Go ahead.” I say.  
“You can stay here right mom?” JJ asks.  
“Please mom can he stay?” Darkness asks.  
“Of course he can stay sweetie.” I say.  
“I’ll show you to a room then Jason.” Darkness says.  
“Thank you I’ll change into normal clothes.” Jason says.  
“I’ll help you find some clothes that will fit you.” Darkness says.  
“Thank you.” Jason says.  
“Fallow me.” Darkness says and goes to find Jason a room.  
I smile as they go look for a room for Jason and I’m willing to bet it’s going to be near Darkness’s room. I clean up the mess and fill Joker in after he is off the phone.  
“So our princess was saved by a robin can he be trusted?” Joker asks.  
“Darkness trusts him which impressive since we both know he doesn’t trust easy.” I say.  
“That is true cutie but I’m not ready for them to date.” Joker says.  
“I know it’s hard daddy but they are getting old enough to find their mates and I’d rather them find them sooner rather than later in life.” I say.  
“Yeah you have a point love. I wish we could have meet sooner than we did my angel.” Joker says.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters just love them as a couple. This is mostly Gotham mixed with the Arkham video games. No character death its a slow build but will eventually have smut. This is my first fanfiction I'm posting so don't be to harsh on the comments.  
> ***** will be used for sex scenes if you don't want to read the smut just skip over the *****.

“Me too love.” I say.  
“I’m sorry love I know they got to grow up but it feels like just yesterday that all they needed was us to get them threw the day and now. Darkness grew up so fast he didn’t need to we did everything to keep them from being forced to grow up and he still managed to be so mature.” Joker says.  
“I didn’t want that for him either Jack. I wish he could just be a kid but we both know he has powers. He wants to protect us and people he cares about. I love that he has powers I love to know that he’s special. He will always be special to us now he can go out to be special for everyone else.” I say.  
“I know baby I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Joker says.  
“I’m ok love.” I say.  
“Baby we aren’t your parents our kids are loved and cherished. They know how much we love them and we constantly tell them to be careful. I’m only worried about Darkness because he takes on more then he needs to. He’s only a kid but he acts so much older. I don’t want to lose him.” Joker says.  
“Aw Jack it’s gonna be hard but we can’t just keep him here. We can’t do that to either of them we have to let them go and learn things themselves no matter what. All we can do is be there for them.” I say.  
“You’re right you always are.”Joker says.  
“Connor is gonna be over soon to spend time with JJ.” I say.  
“Both my boy’s with hero’s who would have known.” Joker says.  
“As they say girl’s fall in love with men like there father. You saved my life or have you forgotten about Dent?” I ask.  
“I’ll never forget saving you from that scumbag.” Joker says.  
“I love you.” I say.  
“I love you too.” Joker says.  
Darkness and Jason come back down. Jason in normal clothes with his mask still on.  
“Welcome to our house Robin how old are you?” Joker asks.  
“I’m 18 sir don’t worry I’m not gonna just jump your daughter I wish to get to know him by taking him out on dates.” Jason says.  
“Good because he deserves to have fun.” Joker says.  
“Does the first date have to be supervised?” Jason asks.  
“Only rich people do that for there omega children plus we aren’t to worried about Darkness. We’d only come to keep him from hurting you.” Joker says.  
“Yeah I can tell.” Jason says.  
*Doorbell rings*  
“Oh I’ll get it. It’s probably Lex and Clark dropping of Connor.” I say and goes to get the door.  
“Hi Edward mind if we come in for a bit?” Lex asks.  
“Not at all come on in.” I say getting out of their way.  
“Thank you Eddie.” Clark says and they all come in.  
“Is JJ around?” Connor says.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters just love them as a couple. This is mostly Gotham mixed with the Arkham video games. No character death its a slow build but will eventually have smut. This is my first fanfiction I'm posting so don't be to harsh on the comments.  
> ***** will be used for sex scenes if you don't want to read the smut just skip over the *****.

“Sure he’s in the kitchen I believe.” I say.  
Connor smiles and floats to the kitchen.  
“So Connor found their third mate and the kid hasn’t presented yet because he isn’t old enough but we are certain he will be a beta.” Lex says.  
“We’ll they won’t be able to bring him in until he’s old enough.” I say.  
“We know that Eddie we just wanted to let you know.” Clark says.  
“So when you due again I’m excited to met your daughter.” I say.  
“In October have you told Jack yet?” Clark asks.  
“I haven’t had time yet I was gonna tell him at dinner but Darkness was saved by and hurt a robin and I’ve been busy.” I say.  
“He attacked Jason?” Lex says.  
“Because he was an alpha fighting another alpha. He thought he was fighting for the right to claim and Darkness saw red.” I say.  
“I can understand that.” Clark says.  
“Well yeah you're an omega as well you both can understand how hard it is to find a good alpha.” Lex says.  
“Yeah I’m lucky mine hit me with a car.” Clark says.  
“Mine found me in Arkham.” I say.  
“I’m still sorry about that Eddie I wish I could have gotten you a better lawyer.” Lex says.  
“It’s ok Lex I understand Clark was in heat.” I say.  
“I still feel bad.” Lex says.  
“Me too.” Clark says.  
“You guys are great friends and I don’t need you feeling bad about me.” I say.  
“Yeah no need to worry about him now he’s safe and mine.” Joker says.  
“I know Joker.” Lex says.  
“Mom Robin is gonna take me to a movie tomorrow is that ok?” Darkness asks.  
“Sure princess will you need some money?” I ask.  
“He said he’s paying because it’s a date.” Darkness says.  
“He’s a good kid a bit rough around the edges tell him to bring Nightwing they balance out. Nightwing is funny and Jason is serious. Nightwing is a beta and very nice.” Clark says.  
“Ok uncle Clark I’ll tell him.” Darkness says and goes to tell Jason.  
“They grow up so fast.” Joker says.  
“They do but I struggle to remember a time when Darkness didn’t act like an adult.” Clark says.  
“I know he was even adult like when he was a baby.” Lex says.  
“Well my parent’s where in Smallville and I was conceived near the meteor rocks.” I say.  
“You’re a meta-human how come you never told me?” Clark asks.  
“I haven’t really known you as long as Lex and he didn’t even know heck I never told Jack either.” I say.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters just love them as a couple. This is mostly Gotham mixed with the Arkham video games. No character death its a slow build but will eventually have smut. This is my first fanfiction I'm posting so don't be to harsh on the comments.  
> ***** will be used for sex scenes if you don't want to read the smut just skip over the *****.

“That explains a lot though most people who were abused as bad as you died.” Joker says.  
“Yeah I know I did research.” I say.  
“It just makes you even more special baby.” Joker says.  
“Daddy I’m pregnant.” I say blushing.  
“Really I’m so happy baby!” Joker says.  
“Me too daddy.” I say.  
“Let’s celebrate!” Clark says.  
“I’ll make dinner let’s stay here.” I say.  
“Sure thing your cooking is amazing.” Lex says.  
“Yeah even better then ma’s don’t tell her I said that though.” Clark pleads.  
“I won’t tell.” I say.  
“I might.” Lex says.  
“Why would you do that to me Lex?” Clark says.  
“To be the favorite for a little bit.” Lex says.  
“Mom loves us equally.” Clark says.  
“Clark I’m just teasing you.” Lex says.  
“Oh right sorry.” Clark says.  
“It’s ok Clark I should know better then to tease you.” Lex says.  
I smile at them and go to the kitchen to cook dinner and to start preparing dessert.  
“Can I help mom?” JJ asks.  
“Sure kiddo.” I say.  
“I’ll cut the veggies.” JJ says and comes to help cook.  
“Thank you kiddo you’re sister leave yet?” I ask.  
“He’s getting dressed now he said he’d come say goodbye before leaving.” JJ says.  
“Thank you. I hope he knows that his father is gonna wanna meet Nightwing to make sure they treat him right.” I say.  
“He knows mom.” JJ says.  
“Yeah you both are so smart I’m sorry I worry but it’s my job.” I say.  
“It’s ok mom we understand.” JJ says.  
“Mom?” Darkness asks.  
“In here princess.” I say.  
Darkness walks in wearing his favorite dress. It’s dark green long to his ankles. It was shimmery and reminded us of the northern light.  
“Oh wow baby you look breathtaking.” I say.  
“I really like Jason mom.” Darkness says.  
“I can see that baby wait here I got some jewelry for you to barrow and a bow to put around your neck.” I say.  
“Thank you mom.” Darkness says.  
I run up to get the stuff and bring it back down and put them on him.  
“You grew up so fast princess. That’s not what I wanted for you.” I say.


End file.
